


The Limitations of Beskar

by wrasslesmut



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrasslesmut/pseuds/wrasslesmut
Summary: Din just needs a hug every now and then
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Tears

**Author's Note:**

> just a few things posted to my tumblr that I thought I'd bring over here

It seemed that these days everyone he encountered had some kind of tragedy that they were all dealing with. He found himself solving other people’s problems so frequently that he took even less time to himself than he usually did to push his own trauma to the back of his mind so he could attend to his work. Once he had picked up you and the child, that time drastically reduced to the quiet moments he could steal away in the refresher where neither of you could hear or see the product of his emotions that he couldn’t just let out now that he wasn’t alone so frequently. 

But he knew you weren’t stupid. He could hide under beskar and voice modulators all he wanted, but his body language did not lie and you knew him too well for him to fool you. He respected you too much to even try and insult your intelligence by acting as if everything was fine when he was, in fact, critically not fine. 

Which is why he retreated to the cockpit while you were getting the child ready for bed. The day had been long for the little one, so he had high confidence that you could put him to bed without needing him as back up against the tiny green baby. He knew you’d be climbing up to check in on him and grant him the opportunity to vent without risking prying ears or sparking any worry in the intuitive child, so he made sure the lights were all off with ground security protocols active so you wouldn’t be able to see a thing when you came up. 

He had to get out of the helmet. He may have been used to it, but once everything started building up in his mind, the beskar that protected his identity became more suffocating than secure and he just needed out. But he also needed you, and zero visibility was how he’d achieve that. 

He hears the doors open, your hands and boots against the ladder as you make your way up to him. He hadn’t gotten very far from the controls after shutting everything down, and he stands in front of his pilot’s chair since that was where he had deposited his helmet for safe keeping. The doors close and he hears you try to gain some semblance of your bearings, your voice soft as you call out for him and all he can offer is a scuff of his boot against the flooring because he doesn’t trust himself to speak just yet. 

And the sniffle that escapes betrays him. 

“You carry so much, Din,” you whisper into the darkness of the cockpit, your hands searching in front of you until they meet the beskar of his breastplate and continuing upwards until they settle on his shoulders. “So much pain, both yours and others, and you have to let it out. For your sake more than anybody else’s”

“I know,” he whispers, his unmodulated voice gracing your ears as his hands gently guide yours up to his cheeks. It’s there that you gently wipe them away, whispering all the assurances you can for as long as he’ll allow himself to be vulnerable in your arms. 


	2. Deep Breaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct follow up to tears

Din stands still as you work to remove the beskar from his body. With every piece of his armor removed, he felt it get replaced by another layer of calm that he only developed when you removed the steel for him. He knew shouldn’t be so calm when he was this vulnerable, but he knew you would protect him from the darkness that plagued his mind while he protected you from the uncertainty you had while the ship was encased in unforgiving darkness.

“You have to allow yourself the time rest, Din,” you remind, frowning at the audible wince that escapes him when your hand grazes his side beneath his shirt. You must’ve caught an injury that was still healing and think back to the last job that had him hobbling back to the Razor Crest, requesting that you keep the kid busy while he cleaned up in the refresher. “We’ll talk about that another day.”

“Yeah,” he breathes, letting his forehead rest against the top of your head. The deep inhale that follows has you pausing as your hands settle on his belt, more than willing to pause for a moment as he gathers himself. “You’ll stay tonight, right?”

“Tonight, and every other night for as long as you’ll have me,” you assure, smile on your face as you tilt your head back so you could attempt to kiss him. Your lips find his nose, which had the same effect in your opinion, but you wouldn’t complain about him making the necessary adjustment so he could achieve your desired goal. His cheeks were wet with the tears that had continued to fall as you’d started to remove his armor, and it takes everything in you to not cry with him over the anguish he was feeling.

He leads you backwards towards where his cot sat, guiding you down onto the cot so he could continue removing the armor from his legs while you got comfortable on the cot. He trusted that you knew what he needed and doesn’t flinch when your warm hand comes to rest on his back once he’s seated on the small cot so he could take his boots off. He’s careless with his armor, only because he’s eager to let you work your magic and bring him the inner peace he searched for, even if it only lasted for the night.

“My strong, beloved Mandalorian,” you murmur when he’s finally laying with you, his face buried in the crook of your neck and you’ve wrapped yourself around him. He’s safe and he’s loved, and he knows you mean the sweet words that are whispered into his hair as he releases his stress and his sorrows into your skin. He knows that he cries harder when you start murmuring words of praise, telling him how grateful you were to have him protecting you and the kid, and when you assure him that there was nothing you wouldn’t do for him he feels a calm in his heart that he hadn’t felt since he was a child.

The warmth of the love you had for him protected his heart much better than the cold beskar ever could. He knew this, he trusted this, and he prayed to the Maker that he could provide that same protection for your heart and soul as you did for his. You were his moon and his stars, the most important person he had in his life, and he owed it to you to provide the life and the future that you always wanted to repay you for all you’d done for him and would continue to do.

In this moment, however, he could let himself relax in your arms for the night. All of his troubles could wait until you were both well rested, and he was back in his beskar while you stood proudly by his side with the kid in your arms – both of you cheering him on as he guides you on your journey to find more creatures like the child. Tomorrow was a new day, but tonight he’d allow himself to get the rest he knew he needed but wasn’t sure he deserved.


	3. Creeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din has broken his creed, and you meet him on Tatooine

The cantina begins to quiet as the night settles in. You can hear the barkeep shooing out the last of the patrons who hadn’t rented rooms for the night and sending those who had up to their rooms as service was shutting down. You sit quietly, waiting for your companion to walk through the front door. He’d given you the date and time to meet him, saying that he’d already rented the room, but when you arrived in the morning the door had been locked and the innkeeper had said that she hadn’t seen the Mandalorian for days. 

“He looked troubled, though,” she had said, her words bothering you for the remainder of the day as you explored the town and purchased some necessities that you needed – but also figured he would need. Mostly medical supplies, but you knew better than to assume that he’d be in perfect health. 

Wearing armor could only do so much, a point you made sure to drill in every time you had to tend to your Mandalorian. 

One last glance from the barkeep has you standing, ready to leave and go get a room of your own someplace else, but the door opening has you freezing in place while bent over to pick up your bag. 

“You’re late, Mando,” you chide once you see that the new addition the beskar clad bounty hunter who’d asked you to come to him. He’s missing a very important part of identity, but you say nothing and simply follow behind him after he tilts his head towards the stairs. If the kid was gone and he wasn’t out ripping the parsec apart to find him, then something bad must have happened. 

You start to ask once the door is shut behind you, but the sight of him pulling off his helmet has you stopping – immediately turning around to respect his privacy and the creed. It may not have been yours anymore, but you would not strip him of that. It wasn’t your choice to make for him. 

“It’s okay,” he assures, but you shake your head in denial and continue to look at the door. Your eyes close when you hear him step closer, and it takes everything in you not to pull away when a gloved hand wraps around your wrist. “Please, look at me.”

“The creed –“

“I already broke it,” he cuts you off, giving your wrist a gentle squeeze when he feels you stiffen. “The kid, he’s going off to learn Jedi things and I – I couldn’t let him go without seeing my face. I took my helmet off in front of many others for him.”

He gives you a gentle tug, and you let yourself turn to face him – slowly, as to give him time to stop you should he have a second thought. But there is no stopping, and you find yourself face to face with a man you’d never seen before. You knew this was Din Djarin, his voice and touch were engraved into your memory and could not be duplicated, but this face was not what you knew. You knew cold beskar, dark eyes if you stared deep enough into his visor, but that was all you knew. You’d felt the stubble on his jaw under your palm, but to see it amongst all the other details that made Din who he was, was almost overwhelming. 

But what captivated you most were his eyes. 

A rich brown, darker than the kaff you drank with your breakfast and warmer than the suns of Tatooine. The emotional pain he was in was made clear by the way that he looked at you, eyes searching your own for something that you weren’t sure you could provide. But you would try, letting him pull you in close so he could press his face into your neck. Your arms find themselves around his neck, one of your hands weaving into the dark hair at the back of his head to keep him close to you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add more to this? i dont know


End file.
